


Eye Candy

by SnailDitz



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: (not technically but y'know), Cannibalism, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Power Imbalance, Regeneration, Slime, rouxls is horny and Not Very Smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailDitz/pseuds/SnailDitz
Summary: Pure PWP. Rouxls gets King Spade to eat one of his eyeballs.
Relationships: Rouxls Kaard/King of Spades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a weird masochism soup.
> 
> Most of this was written back on Christmas, mainly just to cheer myself up while super ill, but it took forever to get around to revising and writing that last little bit. I found myself stopping and asking what the hell I was even writing more often than I did for the crackship ovi fic, so that's a good sign.
> 
> Anyways, final heads up: this is just about eye gore. Plain and simple. It's all consensual, and it's established the eye will grow back, but it's totally understandable to not want anything to do with this! Please be careful, at the very least, if you choose to read this anyway.

Spade's breath was hot. Unbelievably hot. Hot enough to absolutely bake Rouxls' brain as he lie there under under him. Two mouths steadily panting and gasping as the king's hips grinded against the slimy coolness of Rouxls' own body. It was smothering in the most exhilarating way; Rouxls felt like he would just melt into a puddle of goop right then and there from arousal as he lifted his head, pressing his face to Spade's, craving more.

"Well aren't we needy?" Spade growled out with satisfaction, licking his teeth before going for Rouxls' neck, sucking and biting down towards his shoulder. 

Fuck, he was totally right; Rouxls adored that he was totally right. Small squeals and twitches from the jolts of sensation caused by sharp teeth sinking into his gelatin-like body, pleasurable pain sending sparks all through him, making him reciprocate Spade's grinding with even more intensity.

Spade was… honestly quite frightening most of the time. A foul temper and a severe shortage of mercy made for no end of stress for Rouxls; his obvious talent admirability had been rightfully acknowledged (the process of getting them so might or might not have involved sleeping with the king, but that didn't diminish Rouxls' achievements, he swore), but some part of him was still worried sick. It was hard to admit, but sometimes, occasionally, Rouxls made mistakes. (...Actually, quite often, but, ah, that's not important enough to worry about. Really. It's fine. Everything was fine. Promise.) Every reminder of his own incompetence renewed those fears Rouxls harbored; useless goods were to be thrown away. He would be some garbage that was removed and forgotten without a second thought. God, no. And so Rouxls stressed and stressed over his insecurities; the constant worry would likely put him in an early grave, but… it wasn’t too much to bear.

At least he had an outlet; the time spent in his lord's chambers was made so much better by being an escape from all that fear.

Spade's intimidating physique and personality were both terrifying and terrifyingly attractive. Getting dominated and just letting all that pent-up stress and sexual frustration out… Rouxls had it bad for him. The king would be content just having some reasonably loyal slimy holes to stick his dick in, but Rouxls was not going to allow things to just end there. 

"I—!" A particularly hard nip stole his breath, "Ah, apologies! Yea, I art but a needy foole, and thou'st art such a kind Lorde, mm! You— you art so admirable!" He leaned into Spade more, coaxing him to go harder. Praising, teasing, showing all kinds of devotion and submission; Rouxls had coaxed out the sadist he so desperately wanted from his partner, loving every moment of it. Doing so hadn't been difficult, honestly (during his more lucid moments, he often wondered if this ease was cause for concern. It was probably fine, probably), but it was enough to let him feel like he had some power. He was getting exactly what he wanted. He was being genuinely useful to his king; it was an exhilaratingly perfect arrangement. 

"I-it ist thine right, mine body, but thou art so considerate and skilled and—!" Rouxls wasn't at all thinking about the words spilling out of his mouth, but the praise seemed to please Spade all the same. He felt another growl from Spade send vibrations all through his body as those teeth sank deeper into him. He squeaked gracelessly as Spade’s jaw closed, teeth meeting though the sticky goo. 

Spade released his bite and jerked back. That was the first time he had bitten so deeply, and he was evidently taken aback by the feeling of going all the way through. _Surprised, but not totally against it_ , Rouxls hoped. “Art thou okay, my lorde? I can assure you that thou’st can go so much furthere…” He had really been excited by that deep chomp. Like this massive, imposing monster was going to rip him apart, devour him. The idea was ungodly arousing, impractical as it was. He was throbbing with desire, ever milliliter of himself fired up and needing some release. While he hadn’t gone that far with the king, Rouxls had been dismembered during sex before; slimes were resilient, able to reattach or regrow pieces to recover to heal most damage, assuming the head and torso remained reasonably intact. Parts of his body had never been eaten, though. It was far quicker and easier to reattach whatever was lost than the much slower process of regeneration. Logically, he shouldn’t have gone any further. It would just be a massive inconvenience. 

Logic could go to hell. “If thou wantest to feast, please do, sire!” It wasn’t permission; it was a request. A demand, even. A slimy, shaking hand grabbed Spade’s cock, stroking it. “Thou’st knoweth I live to serve!” 

“You’re a slimy little freak, Kaard,” Spade answered. There was disgust in his words, yet he kept thrusting into Rouxls’ hand, and Rouxls felt that long tongue from his lower mouth wrap around and constrict his torso, pulling him closer. Their eyes never broke contact, Rouxls silently begging Spade to go on. The king licked off a bit of the blue slime stuck in the fur around his mouth, holding it with his tongue for a moment before letting it fall onto Rouxls’ face. “It’s pretty disgusting, you know, your gooey mess. I like to consider myself a gourmet, and you just don’t cut it.” A low chuckle, “Care to convince me otherwise?”

Ah, damnit. Rouxls seriously was going to melt, and now Spade wanted actual _words_ from him? His cruelty knew no bounds. “Ah, my most _kinde, merciful_ Lorde! I beggeth thou— I beg you, allow this one indulgence! Thou’st would never appoint Cheape, Unworthy Faire! Thou’st standards… I assure you, I—!” Nonsense was babbled out, and Rouxls’ eyes remained fixed on his king. Wide, pleading eyes, clear in their show of absolute submission, desperation. The kind of show Rouxls knew Spade couldn’t resist.

Spade grunted breathily, pushing harding into Rouxls' hand. "As bothersome as your voice is,"— _P-pardon?_ —"I really like that look on your face. I think it may just be enough for a small reward." With that, Spade blew a quick puff of air into Rouxls' right eye.

Rouxls flinched, more from surprise than anything else. It took him a moment to realize what was happening; his senses were so overwhelmed that he was slow to process Spade's tongue coming for his eye. Both of them momentarily froze upon contact, and then Spade slowly began to move it over the surface.

 _It was so invasive it hurt so bad it was so intense it was good it was so so good was this what dying was like it was just so so so much,_ Rouxls couldn't think; pure _sensation_ ran through him, overriding all else. Spade's tongue went deeper, poking around the curve of the eye into the socket, contorting it as though he were kissing the tender organ. The tear-tainted slobber that ran down Rouxls face registered as little more than heat, adding to the already-burning atmosphere. 

Twitching and dripping, Rouxls' free hand found its way to the back of Spade's head. It pushed the king closer. Mindless noises spilled out of Rouxls; while he was in no state to form a coherent statement, his instincts told him what to do. He had to get more. 

Just when the tongue swirling around the socket and over the cornea seemed to have him at his limit, he felt _it_. Even in that overloaded state, he could make out the sharp, sharp, mind-piercing feeling of those sharp teeth. It hadn't been harsh. Spade had just very lightly put the tips against the eye, seemingly just to prove that could. It hadn't been _enough_. 

Rouxls whined animalisticly as he pushed Spade's head harder. _Harder. Please, god go harder._ He felt a small laugh from the mouth consuming him as he was obliged. The heat of Spade's breath, the throbbing of the cock in Rouxls' hand, the tight slithering of the second tongue around him, it all reached its peak when those teeth finally sank into the eye.

Rouxls could just hear a sharp ringing and see a bright white. He didn't feel anything except a release, rattling his shaky conscious unlike anything he'd ever felt. He was just floating there dreamily, momentarily unaware he was even in possession of a body. It was absolute bliss. 

Gradually, he came back down. Some more heat had splattered across his stomach, where he'd been stroking the king. And there his king was, over him, messily finishing swallowing something, bits of it dripping onto Rouxls. Rouxls began to feel the pain in his head as he slowly touched his face, feeling that the socket had been emptied, the surrounding area even slicker than usual with saliva and the eye's watery humors. Another pang of satisfaction went through him; he'd yet again proven useful to the king while seeking after his own ends. Violent, potentially questionable ends, but at least he wasn't useless! Things had turned out perfectly. Sure, he'd need to come up with a more Lancer-friendly cover story for the missing eye while a new one grew in, preferably one that didn't make him sound like an absolute Dumbe Ass, but it had been worth it!

Rouxls was caught up in his post-orgasmic satisfaction; he didn't notice the odd look Spade was giving him at first. When he finally did, the king let out a long, though not at all unsatisfied, sigh.

"Can't say the same for the taste, but it seems like you really aren't half bad. I even wound up getting pretty caught up, there." Rouxls perked up. That first part aside, an actual compliment! "You've certainly got some… _surprises_ in you, Kaard. Though, I've gotta say…" Spade wiped his mouth, tongue continually flicking in disgust. "I really could do without some of the surprises in question."


End file.
